Hogan's Heroes Serise Finale
by Childhood Continues
Summary: The POW camp, Stalag 13, is turned upside down when Holly Mannheim is transferred to the camp just before she is due for an exceution. And talk of peace could spell danger for Hogan and his men.
1. Chapter 1

Stalag Thirteen had never had a prisoner escape

Stalag Thirteen had never had a prisoner escape. This was mostly due to the fact that the prisoners chose to stay in the World War II prisoner of war camp. With Colonel Hogan as their leader, the prisoners of Stalag Thirteen smuggled out spies, defectors, and diplomats and sabotaged several German experiments that had been tested in or near the camp. So when a prisoner transport appeared with no visible prisoner and heavy guards were placed around the cooler cell, Hogan knew something was amiss.

"Hey, Schultz," he said in a friendly voice as he approached the guarded building.

Schultz straightened up.

"Colonel Hogan, you and your men are not allowed near the cooler."

"Why not?"

"I'm saying nothing!"

"Must be a pretty important prisoner in there to have all these guards. Some secret agent with a bunch of secrets in his head I guess."

"The voman in there is none of your concern."

"A woman? The guys will be happy to know that."

"Colonel Hogan…!"

Hogan calmed Schultz with a chocolate and almonds bar.

"So who is it?" Carter asked as he fiddled with the radio.

Newkirk took it away.

"Careful with that."

"I don't know," Hogan said. "All I from Shultz is it's a woman."

The attitude changed instantly.

"Really?"

"Une femme?"

"A bird? When do we get to meet her?"

"Try to keep it in your pants, Newkirk. Same for the rest of you and that's an order."

"Peter is right though," LeBeau agreed. "We need to meet her to find out what's going on."

"I know," Hogan said.

"Colonel Hogan," Newkirk said standing. "I will volunteer to go into the tunnel and find out what she is all about."

"I don't doubt you would. _I'm_ going to insure there are no shenanigans," Hogan said in a very final tone.

Hogan came to the tunnel entrance to the cooler cell. He removed a section of mason and peeked in. There was a woman laying on the bed with her back facing his location. Deciding the coast was a clear as it could be, Hogan unhooked the hidden door's latch and opened it. He crawled through the opening, straightened and cleared his throat.

A woman with flowing tresses of red hair sat up and looked at him with large green eyes that seemed to be made of burning sulfur. She did not smile, so Hogan did.

"Hello. I'm Colonel Hogan, senior prisoner of war officer."

She glowered at him and crossed her legs. Hogan smiled slightly at the flash of thigh.

"And your name is?"

She continued to glare.

"Do you speak English?"

"This one isn't even clever," she said in a mixed American accent. "Sending in an impersonator prisoner to get me to talk. Please! Get out! Next time think of an intelligent interrogation plot!"

"I see. Nice talking with you. You really are a charming girl."

He started for the exit then paused.

"By the way, I hate to tell you this, but this door can only be opened from the inside of the tunnel. It's not that we don't trust you, which we don't yet, but we can't have any nasty German's poking around, can we?"

"LeBeau," Hogan said as he came back through the corporal's bunk, "you are going to talk to her."

"What happened?" Kinch asked.

"She thought I was impersonating a prisoner of war."

"Why have LeBeau talk to her?" Carter asked.

"Because there was a very slight French twinge to her accent. It's small, but there. She may trust LeBeau especially armed with your famous sour crout."

LeBeau entered the cell carrying a bowl of soup. The woman glanced up, clearly tempted by the offering, but lay back down quickly, moving only to push her skirt down to cover her knee.

"I brought you some soup."

She sat up, not having eaten in two days, but she was weary.

"You taste it first."

"Paranoid, aren't you?"

"Occupational hazard," she replied unapologetically.

LeBeau took the spoon and sipped the soup. She waited a moment, keeping her distance from the little man. LeBeau choked and grabbed his throat with his free hand. He fell backward, his back against the bars then smiled.

"I am only joking. It's fine. I would not ruin perfectly good soup with yucky tasting poison."

"Then, monsieur, you are a true Frenchman."

She took the bowl and ate quickly.

"I think you should know, Colonel Hogan was not trying to trick you. He really is our senior POW officer."

"As I said, paranoia is an occupational hazard."

"So you are a spy?"

She nodded, her mouth too full of hot soup to answer properly.

"You have a slight French twinge to your English. Where are you from?"

"Georgia. My mother was French. It's my second language."

"I am Corporal Louis LeBeau."

"Is this place wired?"

"No."

"Holly Mannheim. I've seen that tunnel before when the other was here. What is it?"

"It's just one of our tunnels. We have one that goes to every building in the prison. You would be surprised what we have around here. We'll show you when we get you out of here."

"Hmph! That's not gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

"I due to be executed in a week as a spy."


	2. Chapter 2

LeBeau returned to Barracks 2 and gave his report.  
"She says she works for the CIA  
"CIA?"  
"There's more. She said she has a roll of film that has to get back to America. London at the least."  
"What is on the film?" Kinch asked.  
"I don't know. That was when Shultz came in. I had to make a quick exit."  
"I need to get in there again."  
"The sooner the better," LeBeau said. "Holly said she is due for an execution."

Hogan brought the next meal.  
"No soup this time, love. I hope pancakes are to your liking."  
"You taste it first."  
"Very well. I've always liked LeBeau's cooking. And these are a rare treat around here. Not often we get pancake batter."  
Hogan ate a bite. When Holly was convinced the food was not poisoned she took the plate and gobbled down the pancakes.  
"As I said last time, I am Colonel Hogan."  
"Holly Mannheim."  
"Holly, LeBeau tells us you have information for the Americans."  
"A German scientist came up with an idea for a new type of bomb. I took pictures of his blueprints and was on my way to London when I was arrested. The plans are no great rush. The Germans don't think the bomb is viable, but I disagree. Turn around."  
"Why?"  
Her cheeks took on an angry pink hue.  
"Because the film is in my garter belt, which is of not interest to you."  
"I greatly disagree."  
Hogan turned smiling. After a moment Holly let him face her again. In her once empty right hand was now a roll of film.  
"LeBeau told me your people smuggle things out of here all the time. Can you get this to America?"  
Hogan had to smile as he took the film.  
"Without even breaking a sweat."  
"Good."  
"We'll send this along. Then we need to get you out of here. And quickly."  
"Impossible. The Louis said this is Stalag Thirteen. I know this prison's reputation even in Berlin. No one escapes."  
"Yea, that's what they keep telling us, but we're kinda hard of hearing sometimes. We have gotten people out before and we can do it again for you."

Hogan had a small bag in his pocket. It was four days before Jack was to be executed. She was laying on her bunk on her side and did not stir when Hogan entered.  
"Holly, I have a surprise for you. We're getting a copy of the cell key made. It should be ready by tomorrow."  
Holly still didn't move. Hogan wasn't surprised. The Gestapo had been there that afternoon. Half the camp had heard the poor girl's screams as she was beaten for information. He knew Holly would be tired. He pulled the blanket at the bottom of the bed over her and rubbed her shoulder gently.  
"Holly, I know you're tired, but we need to talk. Holly?"  
He shook her slightly. Holly slumped over the side of the cot. Hogan managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Blood dripped from her forehead.  
"Holly! Oh no!"  
He laid her gently on the cot and slapped her cheek lightly.  
"Holly, wake up. Come on."  
"Huh…? Wha-?"  
"Wake up. It's okay. It's Hogan."  
"Hogan…?"  
"That's right. It's okay now."  
"Oh, Hogan… I told them the truth."  
Hogan's gut twisted.  
"What did you tell them?"  
"The truth…"  
Her eyes fluttered shut.  
"Holly, stay with me."  
"Hogan…?"  
"Yes!"  
"I should tell you…"  
"It can wait. Let's get you cleaned up."  
Hogan leaned Holly so her back was against the bars. He took the package from his jacket; a first aide kit. He took a cloth and added ointment to it. He dabbed the head wound gently.  
"I'm alright now," she said after several long minutes.  
"Good. You said you told the Gestapo the truth. What did you tell him?"  
"Something I haven't even told you and your men yet, Colonel Hogan."  
"What's that?"  
"I'm not a spy."  
Hogan blinked, uncertain he had heard right.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm no spy. I'm a smuggler. Curry, shoes, moonshine. You name it, I smuggle it. I was arrested in Georgia a year ago. I was supposed to go to prison for ten years, but the CIA needed someone expendable. They said if I went to Germany and got something good from the scientist, Karl Orlowski, they would erase my record. I heard they do this kind of thing a lot with people like me."  
"I see."  
"I'm sorry, Colonel. I'm putting you and your men in danger for nothing."  
"Hardly for nothing. You succeeded in your mission. Now we just have to get you back so you can start again with your clean record."  
"Colonel Hogan, I owe you another apology. I'm sorry for being so cross when we first met."  
"Not to worry, Holly. In your line of work you have to be paranoid. I too apologize. I was less than cordial myself." He hesitated and added. "You know, since you're not military or government… why don't you call me Robert?"  
The pink hue touched her cheeks again. This time she was blushing.  
"As you wish… Robert."  
"How's your head?"  
"I'll be alright."  
Hogan touched her forehead then let his hand slip to her cheek.  
"I wish we could have met under different circumstances."  
"As do I."  
"You know you don't strike me as a smuggler."  
"I was very good at my job. Only two arrests in seven years. One conviction that will never happen if I make it home."  
"Impressive, but I don't buy it. You're too pretty and your diction is too good."  
"My family was in the trade for years until Dad married Mom. She pulled him out of it and made sure I had a proper education, but… some impulses are just irresistible to a young girl who's read too many spy novels. But, truth be told, I was ready to start over anyway. If I survive, I'm going straight."  
"Good to know. I may have to drop in on you after the war to make sure you're still on the straight and narrow."  
Holly smiled and touched his hand.  
"I'd like that."

The day before execution day Major Hochstetter went to Holly.  
"Tomorrow you die, Fräulein."  
"So I've heard."  
"Does the condemned have any last requests?"  
"Yea. Surrender the war so I can go home."  
"That's not funny!"  
He struck the bars with his crop, but Holly did not flinch. After another moment, she sat up.  
"I really get one request?"  
"Anything you vant short of living longer than the next sixteen hours."  
"I want Colonel Hogan."  
"So you may plot your escape? Forget it!"  
"Not to escape. I'm not stupid. I know no one has ever escaped from Stalag Thirteen. It's just… the needs of a woman are just as strong as those of a man."  
Hochstetter grinned slightly.  
"Very well. Schultz, fetch the colonel."  
"Ja Herr."

Carter looked out the window.  
"Hey, Shultz is coming."  
"So what? With the Gestapo in and out of the cooler all the time we can't use the tunnels to get to Holly. We need to find a way to get our plan to Holly."  
As the men thought Shultz entered.  
"Colonel Hogan," Schultz said.  
"Not now Schultz."  
"I have orders from Major Hochstetter to bring you to the cooler cell."  
Hogan and his men exchanged looks. This was an interesting turn of luck.  
"What for?"  
"Her last request is to be with you, you lucky devil you."  
"'Ey, Colonel, if you're not feeling up to it, I'll be happy to take your place," Newkirk said.  
"Wouldn't we all," LeBeau agreed.  
"I'll send her your regards, boys. Come on, Schultz. Let's not keep our lady waiting."  
Schultz took Hogan to the cell. All the soldiers except Schultz cleared out as Hogan entered the cell. Holly smiled and placed her arms on his chest. Hogan placed his arms on her waist.  
"Bye, Schultz," he said over his shoulder.  
"I think I should…"  
"Leave."  
"Right."  
Schultz left, mildly disappointed, and Hogan lowered his head so his lips touched Holly's. For a moment, they forgot the war beyond the walls and the plans to escape and simply held each other. However, it all came rushing back to Hogan when Holly spoke.  
"Oh Robert!"  
"Holly, I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
"We know how we're getting you out of here."  
Hogan explained the plan.  
"Aren't we cutting this a little close to my execution?"  
"We couldn't get to you before now. We have to be careful when we use the tunnels with the Gestapo around."  
Holly sat on the bed and crossed her legs. Her skirt hiked so it was just above her knee. Hogan smiled.  
"So now what?" she asked.  
"I go back to the barracks and tell the boys the mission is a go."  
"But you can't go now!"  
"We've got to get a move on, Holly. We have bombs to plant, remember?"  
"But you've only been here a few minutes. The soldiers will know something is amiss if you leave now."  
Hogan's smile broadened.  
"What are you saying?"  
She smiled and stood. She slowly went up to him and gently pushed his coat from his shoulders. She then began pulling his shirt from his slacks and leaned close.  
"Just to make everything believable," she said.  
"Oh, right. Absolutely."  
Their lips met.

Hogan stumbled out of the cooler. His face was smudged with lipstick, his shirt was only partially tucked in and his grin seemed to stretch past his ears. He looked over at Schultz and threw his jacket over his shoulder.  
"Come on Schultz."  
"You are one lucky devil," Schultz whispered with a chuckle.  
Schultz took him back to the barracks. The moment the door was shut Hogan stopped smiling.  
"Okay boys, the plan is a go."  
"What happened?" Carter asked looking Hogan over.  
"I told her the plan and she's agreed now we gotta get moving."  
"Andrew means what _happened_?"  
Hogan understood as he looked at Newkirk's expression.  
"Nothing happened."  
"It doesn't look like nothing happened," Kinch said grinning.  
"It's nothing. We just had to make things look real."  
"You defiantly succeeded there," LeBeau chuckled.  
"Shut up and that's an order. Now then, Carter, everything is relying on you. Plant the explosives and get her out of there."  
"Yessir."  
Kinch held out a key.  
"Here's the copy of the cell key."  
Carter reached for it, but it slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. Newkirk rolled his eyes.  
"Wonderful, Andrew. Mind you don't do that with Holly."

Holly was waiting in front of the hidden entrance. Shultz had been placed inside the cooler to watch her. She glowered at him with the same icy glare she had first treated Hogan to.  
"Do not be angry with me. I am only doing my job."  
"So was I," she responded.  
Carter came to the entrance and knocked three times. Schultz looked around.  
"Vat vas that?"  
Holly shrieked and stomped her foot. Schultz rounded his rifle on her.  
"Vat?!"  
"There are mice in here, you crout! Get some poison, will ya!"  
"I cannot leave my post."  
"Look you, I only have a few hours left to live. Will you just get me some poison so my last company doesn't have to be four legged?"  
"But I cannot leave my post."  
Holly gestured to the tiny cell around her.  
"Where am I going to go? You think I have a tunnel in here or something?"  
Schultz thought for a second. When she screamed again he rushed out, mostly to flee from the noise.  
Holly waited for Schultz to vanish from sight. She then went to the hidden tunnel entrance and slapped it with the palm of her hand. Cater opened the entrance and crawled out with an arm full of explosives and a detonator. As he straightened, he offered his free hand.  
"Hi there. I'm Carter, but you can call me Andrew."  
"Nice to meet you, now can we get on with this?"  
"Right."  
Carter set the explosives under the bed and set the timer.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yea. Let's go."  
Holly started for the tunnel but Carter caught her arm.  
"No, not that way. Colonel Hogan says we go out the front."  
"The front? Are you insane? Those guards will shoot us down!"  
"But the tunnel could collapse with us in there."  
Carter would have sworn Holly growled, but she followed behind him anyway.  
"Just stay close. I'll get us back to the barracks."  
"How?"  
"Wait for it."

Outside, Kinch and Newkirk walked along the barbed wire fence. The spot light shone on them and the alarm sounded. The guards surrounding the cooler looked up and held their rifles ready.

Carter smiled. The diversion was a success.  
"Hurry and keep up."  
"Don't worry about me."  
The pair rushed out the door and kept close to the wall. A single guard turned.  
"HALT!"  
"Run for it!" Carter hissed.  
Holly instinctively ducked back into the cooler as Carter ran for the barracks. Another guard grabbed him by the scruff and swung him around. Carter's eyes saw two German guards go into the cooler after Holly, but before he could think to call out, he was being dragged away.

Klink came out of his office.  
"What is going on out here?!"  
Kinch and Newkirk were pulled forward.  
"These two prisoners were trying to escape."  
"Awe that's not true sir."  
"Yea, Newkirk and I just wanted to take a walk."  
"Schultz, fetch Colonel Hogan."  
The guard carrying Carter was brought forth as Hogan came up.  
"What's going on?" Hogan said. He noticed at once that Jack was not among them and was uncertain whether to be grateful of afraid. "Carter, Kinch, Newkirk?"  
"Your men were trying to escape, Colonel Hogan."  
"That's not true," the solider holding Carter said. "With all due respect, I think the first attempted escape was a diversion. I found this man trying to seek the Gestapo prisoner out of the cooler."  
"Where is she now?"  
"Eh…" Carter looked over his shoulder at the cooler.  
Hogan paled.  
"Oh no… Holly!"  
Hogan darted for the cooler. Just as he was ten yards away, the building exploded. The forced knocked Hogan to the ground. He recovered quickly and started for the building again. Newkirk and Kinch rushed forward and held him back.  
"Colonel, don't!"  
"I'm sorry mate. She's… gone."  
Hogan's inners burned as he watched the German soldiers rush to put out the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

The prisoners were confined to the barracks. Hogan needed to do some quick thinking… But it was difficult with the weight of Holly's death still heavy on his chest. Carter had been completely silent since the explosion.  
"At least we took out two crouts with that explosion," LeBeau offered lamely.  
Hogan glared at the diminutive Frenchman.  
"Colonel," Kinch said, "I know you're… well… Don't you think you should plant the idea into Klink?"  
"You're right, of course."  
Hogan went to the door. He started to open it when the chest pain hit and his eyes began to itch. He stopped and leaned his head against the door. No one said anything for several minutes.  
Finally, Newkirk started, "Colonel…"  
"I'll be back soon."

Hogan burst into Klink's office. If Klink, Schultz or Hochstetter had given him a closer look, they would have noticed his eyes were bloodshot and swollen.  
"Colonel Hogan," Klink yelled, "you have been confined to barracks!"  
"I had to protest! This was entirely your fault, Klink."  
"My fault?"  
"I told you about that gas leak weeks ago, but you never did anything about it. Now not only is an American spy dead, so are two of your guards!"  
"I don't remember you mentioning anything about a gas leak."  
"Schultz was there. You remember, don't you Shultz?"  
"I can't say I do, Colonel Hogan."  
The anger Hogan showed as he looked at the people around him was not acting, though he kept his temper in check.  
"I see how it is. Klink I'm reporting you to the Red Cross!"  
"Colonel Hogan, you are dismissed!"

It was well past one in the morning. Everyone was sound asleep. LeBeau had fallen asleep at the table. Hogan was in his room, but couldn't sleep. How could he after losing Holly?  
LeBeau's bunk lifted. A figure sneaked out of the opening and crept past the sleeping American, French and British soldiers. She knocked softly on Hogan's door.  
"I don't want anything else to drink, LeBeau."  
The figure slowly opened the door. Hogan was not watching.  
"I wasn't planning to offer you a drink."  
Hogan spun around.  
Holly was standing before him. Her hair seemed singed and an inch shorter and her face and hands were much dirtier. Her clothes were dirty and torn; but she was alive!  
"Holly…"  
"Robert!"  
She fell into his surprised, outstretched arms. He held her for several moments, his hands running along her back and arms, unsure if what he felt was real. Finally he pushed her back.  
"But… how…? I saw the building…"  
"Carter left the tunnel entrance open. When we were spotted I figured I was better off taking my chances with a possible cave in. The guards didn't see… at least I don't think they did. I shut the door behind me…"  
Holly was cut off as Hogan kissed her passionately. For several minutes they simply held one another. She felt Hogan's shoulders heave and his tears fall on her cheek and neck, but it didn't matter. She knew his tears were those of joy… and possible shock.  
Finally Hogan pulled away again and took her hand, pulling her towards the door.  
"Come on. We have to tell the others."  
Holly did not move.  
"Can't it wait until morning? I'm so tired, Robert."  
"Of course. You need rest. You've a long journey ahead of you."  
Holly cocked her head to the side.  
"Come again?"  
"When the Gestapo leaves we'll be able to get you transportation to London. Our contacts there can then arrange for you to go back home."  
She did not smile.

Carter was still upset about losing Holly. They all were, but Carter felt particularly responsible. After all it had been his job to get her out of the cell. Everyone else was still asleep. Carter bumped into Hogan's coat as he went to the stove for coffee.  
"Sorry Colonel. I didn't see you there."  
"That's alright, Andrew."  
Carter started pouring his coffee as Hogan came out of his room. Carter looked up and tried to smile but it was more of a grimace. He walked past Holly, who was wearing Hogan's jacket, without a word. Holly and Hogan exchanged expectant looks as Cater sat on his bed. It took several more moments for him to register what he was seeing. Hogan was standing by the stove pouring a cup of coffee, but Holly was in his coat sitting at their table. Wait a second…  
_Holly_!  
"Holly, you're alive!"  
She only smiled and took the coffee mug Hogan handed her.  
"Took you long enough to notice," Hogan said was a grin.  
Carter wasn't listening. He went to Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch's bunks shaking them awake.  
"Ease off Andrew!"  
"Que l'enfer a tort avec vous?"  
"Calm down mate! Get off!"  
"Holly! It's Holly! She's okay!"  
That got everyone's attention at once.  
"Are you barking?"  
"Elle est vivante!"  
"Speak English!"  
"Holly!"  
Newkirk and Kinch looked up as LeBeau scrambled to his feet. Soon Holly was surrounded by the men of Barracks Two. She explained the happenings of the previous night again.  
"Now then," Hogan said when everyone had calmed down. "Back to business. Newkirk, I need German civilian clothes for a woman."  
"I think I can work something out. How's about a new dress, Holly? I bet you look lovely in green."  
"Well, I…"  
"Kinch, we'll need fake identification papers."  
"Right."  
"Robert, I really don't…"  
"Don't worry Holly," Hogan said fondly. "We'll have you back in the states by Christmas."  
"Is all this really necessary?"  
"Oh come on," LeBeau said. "You're in the smuggling trade. You know how it works."  
"I mean is my leaving necessary?"  
Everyone froze and looked at her.  
"What are you talking about?" Hogan said. "Don't you want to go home?"  
"Not really. At least not right now."  
"Why not?" Kinch asked, looking at Holly as if she were insane.  
"I really think I would be more use here, working with you lot."  
"What do you mean?" Carter asked. "You're a girl. Girl's don't belong in POW camps."  
Holly stood, her eyes burning.  
"Neither do American soldiers. Nor French nor British. I have many skills that can be useful. Furthermore, as a woman, I would get more leniency. Klink would be forced to give me my own quarters away from you men making it a perfect place for hiding. And I'm no angel you know. A smile and a bit of flirting and I could get any soldier here to tell me whatever I wanted to find out about nearly anything. It's a great distraction too."  
"And too much flirting could get you raped," Hogan said in a much louder tone than he had intended. "Besides Schultz and Klink already recognize you."  
"I am not concerned about the guards. I can handle myself. And I can always dye my hair. New hair color, glasses and different clothes and I'm sure they wouldn't."  
"She's probably right about that much," Kinch agreed.  
Newkirk opened his trunk and riffled through to the bottom.  
"Here we are. A nice pair of women's glasses."  
"When did we get those?" Carter asked.  
"I have a good bit of black dye left over from when we smuggled that Czech out of here last month," LeBeau said.  
"And how is she supposed to be in a POW camp if she's a woman?" Hogan argued. "Woman are not in combat."  
"That's not true," Holly said. "The army has nurses as close as ten miles to the front lines."  
"US Army uniform shouldn't be too hard to make," Newkirk said.  
"And how are you supposed to be a nurse if you've never studied it?" Hogan asked.  
Holly held out her arm and slowly curled her fingers into her palm.  
"The phalanges and metacarpals are pulled towards the carpals." She bent her wrist. "The muscles of the forearm force the carpals to twist pulling the hand to the ulna and radius." She continued to bend her elbow. "The bicep contracts, causing the ulna and radius…"  
"I get it," Hogan interrupted.  
"A pair of dog tags shouldn't be too hard to make," Kinch said. "That really would be all she needs."  
"I could take her through the emergency tunnel so Schultz could find her," Carter said.  
"Oh right," Newkirk scolded. "Like you got her out of the cooler?"  
"Hey now! That's not fair," Holly said angrily. "Cut the man some slack, will you! Andrew, where does the emergency tunnel come out?"  
"About ten feet from the southern guard tower. It'll be a snap."  
"Let me just get a few measurements from you."  
"Watch where you're putting those hands, Peter!" Holly said slapping Newkirk's hand away from her breast.  
Hogan whistled loudly. Everyone froze and looked at him and he glared back.  
"I am the senior officer here. I make the orders!"  
"Well, Colonel, do I get to stay or what?"  
"I cannot guarantee you will be safe."  
"The only person I am worried about is Newkirk," Holly replied.  
Hogan half smiled in spite of himself. Silence range for another minute.  
"Newkirk."  
"Yes, Colonel Hogan?"  
"Do you have any captain's bars in your jewelry box?"  
Holly beamed at Hogan and wrapped her arms around him.

It was a warm summer day in late August. Hogan saw the guards in a frenzy and smiled when he saw them pull a black haired Holly to Klink's office.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, LeBeau. We've got one shot at this so it had better be done right."  
He started for Klink's office.


End file.
